Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again
by TheologyDiscography
Summary: Songfic to 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again' from the Phantom of the Opera. Harry pays his respects.


**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**** from the Phantom of the Opera**

The land was broken, torn with the violence of the recently ended war. As he walked through the ruined countryside, just beginning to heal, he smiled sadly. He had never expected to survive his part in this struggle, yet he had when so many around him had not, their lives given that he could survive. He was their hope. Imagine their surprise when Neville Longbottom had cast the killing blow, though it had been Harry who had weakened him enough for it to be possible.

_**You were once**_

_**My one companion . . .**_

_**You were all**_

_**That mattered . . .**_

_**You were once**_

_**A friend and father -**_

_**Then my world**_

_**Was shattered . . .**_

He stopped before the graves of his parents, conjuring flowers to place on the headstone, then moved on. They were not the ones he had come to visit today. Next to them, a rough headstone had been erected at his insistence, though there was no body to bury. He wanted to have somewhere to remember his Godfather.

_**Wishing you were**_

_**Somehow here again . . .**_

_**Wishing you were**_

_**Somehow near . . .**_

_**Sometimes it seemed**_

_**If I just dreamed,**_

_**Somehow you would**_

_**Be here . . .**_

'Siri, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault.' He knelt in front of the headstone, gently clearing off the blown leaves and other debris that had gathered against it. Nobody else ever visited Sirius anymore. He was the only one left who remembered the daring man who had risked everything for the only family he had left. Ron and Hermione had both fallen at his side in the last battle. Remus had died soon after. He lay here, right next to where Sirius, his first love, was remembered, his wife, Tonks, at his side.

_**Wishing I could**_

_**Hear your voice again . . .**_

_**Knowing that I**_

_**Never would . . .**_

_**Dreaming of you**_

_**Won't help me to do**_

_**All that you dreamed**_

_**I could . . .**_

'I wish you were still here, Siri. I'm all alone now. Ron and 'Mione, they're gone too, and there's nobody else that I was really close too. I lost so many people Siri.' He suddenly remembered what Sirius had said the last time Harry had seen him.

'_I'll always be here for you, pup. Count on that_.'

_**Passing bells**_

_**And sculpted angels,**_

_**Cold and monumental,**_

_**Seem, for you,**_

_**The wrong companions -**_

_**You were warm and gentle . . .**_

Walking back through the cemetery, Harry glanced around at the statues that people felt necessary to commemorate their loved ones. He had never seen the point in that; no statue could represent his Godfather. They were too cold, to hard, and most of all, too still. Sirius had always been in motion; he was physically unable to sit still. It had been comforting; you could never forget that he was there.

_**Too many years**_

_**Fighting back tears . . .**_

_**Why can't the past**_

_**Just die . . .?**_

As always when he visited, Harry renewed his vow to live his life as best as he could. Sirius would not want him to spend his time mourning; he would want him to get on with his life as best he could. Whenever he started getting depressed, he would come back here, and Sirius' memory would remind him what he had to live for.

_**Wishing you were**_

_**Somehow here again . . .**_

_**Knowing we must**_

_**Say goodbye . . .**_

_**Try to forgive . . .**_

_**Teach me to live . . .**_

_**Give me the strength**_

_**To try . . .**_

'Forgive me. I got you killed. But you know I did it because I loved you. And I'm doing my best to live my life the way you would want me to.' The clouds broke up for a moment, sending a burst of sunlight down to him. It felt like a blessing, like Sirius had wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

_**No more memories,**_

_**No more silent tears . . .**_

_**No more gazing across**_

_**The wasted years . . .**_

_**Help me say**_

_**goodbye**_

'Goodbye, Siri. I'll be back. You know I will.' And he walked off, head held high once more.


End file.
